


Vanity Valentine’s

by WritingReader



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingReader/pseuds/WritingReader
Summary: Charity and Vanessa spend their first Valentine’s Day together, exchanging gifts at the end of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic. I saw someone ask on Twitter for a Valentine’s fic since we saw Charity looking h-o-t ready to go out for a meal with Vanessa. This is my first time writing anything sex-related so please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Just as Charity is finished applying another layer of her ‘trashy’ red lipstick, Vanessa comes strolling in the living area of the Woolpack smiling from ear to ear. Charity gasps when she sees the effort Vanessa has went to just for her. It’s their first Valentine’s Day together, which she knows is her fault since she dodged out of the country without telling her last February. 

She told herself the last minute holiday was for the kids, mostly to get Noah away from ‘Big Bro Joe’ but the more she thinks about it, the more she realises the real reason for her quick escape out of the country was because she couldn’t deal with the pressure of her first Valentine’s Day with Vanessa. Although, if she knew Vanessa was going to look this sexy, she might’ve stayed in the bloody country last year. 

Charity was pretty impressed with herself when she looked in the mirror after getting ready. With her hair in sexy curls, and a black patterned dress hugging her curves she smirked at her own reflection. But now, as she’s sat staring at her beautiful wife-to-be she thinks maybe she’s punching above her weight. 

Vanessa is dressed in a bluey/green dress that makes her eyes look even more breathtaking than usual, the material cupping her breasts and Charity can’t help ogling her fiancée before she realises she’s been sat in silence staring at her for a good few minutes. Vanessa doesn’t mind though, it’s not the first time she’s seen Charity drool at the sight of her. 

“Like what you see Ms Dingle?”

It’s not often Charity is rendered speechless, but all she can do is nod at this point. Vanessa takes a few steps towards her and finally she springs into life, bringing her hands around her girlfriend’s waist to settle on her lower back. 

“You look beautiful, Ness.” She plants a kiss on Vanessa’s lips before her own lips turn up at the ends. “Can’t we just skip this meal and I’ll eat you instead,” she says with a wink. 

Vanessa playfully rolls her eyes and winds her arms around the back of Charity’s neck, leaning in for an open mouthed kiss. She quickly pulls away much to Charity’s dismay, but she knows if they were to keep kissing they would never make it to the restaurant... In fact, the heat between her thighs was already telling her that they need to leave now before things get any hotter. Suddenly, something dawns on her.

“Wait a minute.” Vanessa’s smile turns into a frown. “How’d you know we were going for a meal? It was supposed to be a surprise!”

Charity kisses her forehead, resulting in the frown lines to disappear. “Babe, you do realise you can’t keep secrets from me. I can read you like a book. Reckon I’ve cracked this Vanessa code and all.” 

Vanessa can’t help but smile now, and she hopes her fiancée hasn’t found out about the surprise she kept for later. 

“Ready to be whisked off your feet then?”

“Oh babe, I already am.” She cheekily reaches down and gives her tiny blonde rocket woman’s bum a squeeze before planting one final kiss to her lips. 

Just as they pull away, Chas shouts in from the bar. “Oi you two! There’s a taxi waiting outside and he’s threatening to leave if you don’t hurry up!” 

Charity rolls her eyes. She hates being rushed, especially when she’s enjoying the company of her beautiful fiancée. “Come on then, sooner we get fed the sooner we can come home for more dessert.” They grin stupidly at each other for a second before they turn to leave, with Charity’s hand still pressed on Vanessa’s bum. She notices there’s a zip going all the way down her dress, which Charity notes will be useful later.


	2. Chapter 2

After a restless journey in the taxi with Charity struggling to keep her hands to herself, they finally arrive at their destination. Vanessa pays the fare and Charity’s been pulled out of the car before she even realises she’s there. She glances at her surroundings before she realises she’s at the new Italian restaurant in Hotten. She’d heard it was dead fancy, and that it had a waiting list of around 5 weeks; which made her wonder how much thought has went into this date? Lost in her thoughts, she jumps when she feels two familiar hands snake their way around her waist and settle on her stomach. She can feel Vanessa nibble at her ear and her warm breath against her neck makes her shiver. “So are we gonna stand outside and look at the door or are we gonna go in and eat?” She doesn’t give Charity any time to answer, gently pushing her towards the entrance. 

They’re led to their table and although she prized herself on never having been much of a soppy person (that is, until Vanessa came into her life) she finds the restaurant breathtaking. The place is littered with beautiful bouquets of roses, fairy lights and scented candles and she can feel tears well up in her eyes uncontrollably. Vanessa can spot it a mile off. She takes her fiancée’s hand in her own and looks into her green, glassy eyes with a face of concern, love and admiration. “Charity? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Do you not like it? Do you want to go somewhere else?” 

Charity chuckles. “Alright babe, didn’t realise we were playing 20 questions.” Vanessa’s face softens when she realises the tears her partner is holding back are happy tears. She opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the taller of the two. 

“I’m fine Ness. More than fine. I’m bloody brilliant! This place... You... Everything is perfect.” She leans over the table to pour her emotions into a kiss, when she notices a waiter approaching their table with menus. 

As they order their food and drinks, Charity can’t help but stare at Vanessa. She has never felt so content; and she certainly didn’t think she ever deserved to feel this good about her life. Everything negative that has happened to her in the past seems like a distant memory. All she can think about now is her future. With Ness, Debbie, Ryan, Noah, Moses and Johnny. She finds herself chuckling at the size of her family now. Her family tree is getting more like a forrest... But she couldn’t be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

As they both groan with full stomachs after eating their body weight in delicious food, the waiter approaches again with the dessert menu. As he nears, Vanessa slyly takes her shoe off and glides her toe up Charity’s calf and continues its journey across her thigh, stopping a whisker away from her now wet knickers. It doesn’t take long to realise the signal Vanessa is sending her so she turns the waiter away with the menu and asks for the bill instead. 

As the bill is reluctantly split, the pair stagger out of the restaurant realising that once the air hits them, they maybe went a little hard on the wine and complimentary champagne left on the table by the door. They’d spent all night giggling at each other as they kept pretending to go to the restrooms just to grab another couple of glasses of free bubbly. 

As they wait on the taxi to arrive, they wrap their arms around each other and embrace. As they both pull back for their eyes to meet, so too does their lips. As time wears on the kiss becomes more passionate, more impatient, more lustful. Charity returns her left hand to her fiancée’s bum, giving it a squeeze and pulling it closer so that their bodies are touching, hips grinding against one another. Charity is only practically seconds away from losing all self control and reaching her hand under the hem of Vanessa’s dress and fucking her right there right then on Hotten High Street when they hear a horn blaring behind them.

“OI! Are you two love birds gonna get in or what? And there’d better not be no funny business in the back either! It cost me a clean fortune for a valet the last time folk got frisky...” the taxi driver trails off. 

Although there’s an almighty heat on their cheeks and between their thighs, the two women jump into the taxi and cuddle quietly on their way home. They’re both extremely excited to finish their night off in their bedroom, but they also both begin to show nerves about giving each other their presents. Since they both had work during the day, they’d decided to do the exchanging of gifts at night when they got home. So, they both sit lost in their own thoughts as they pull up to the back entrance of the Woolpack.

They had no kids to worry about tonight; Debbie had offered to have Moses and Tracy offered to have Johnny (mostly because neither of the two had plans for Valentine’s Day since Joe was ‘missing’ and David broke Tracy’s heart), I think they were both happy for the distraction. 

As they got out of the taxi which Vanessa insisted on paying for, she fumbled about trying put her purse back in her bag. Charity was growing impatient as she wrapped her arms around her rocket woman’s waist and cupped her breasts. She leaned in and kissed Vanessa’s weak spot on her neck, just below her ear. It sent a shiver down Vanessa’s spine and she dropped her bag and all the contents spilled out over the floor. 

“Bloody hell Ness! A girl could think you’re stalling, you know. Hurry up and get inside!!”

Vanessa leans down with Charity still behind her, sending the taller woman crazy when she feels her fiancée’s bum move against her front, bringing the hem of her dress up her legs. 

“RIGHT! That’s it. I need you. Now.” Charity scrambles to get the rest of Vanessa’s contents stuffed back in her bag when she picks up a small box wrapped with a bow. She freezes, her eyes widen and she jumps up, colliding with Vanessa’s forehead which elicits a groan of pain from both women as they fall to the ground again.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa realises what she’s holding and the pain from her head worsens as her heart rate speeds up. She’d been nervous about this moment ever since she made the purchase last week, and wasn’t sure how to go about giving it to her. Although I suppose she doesn’t have to worry about that anymore since Charity was sat there holding the bloody box as they both kneeled on the wet ground outside the back door of the Woolpack in silence. Realising she should probably speak up, Vanessa reds her throat. 

“So, I’d really hoped for this moment to be more romantic and definitely didn’t expect to be head butted when giving you this...” 

Charity snorts and then gets lost in Vanessa’s eyes as she continues. 

“Ever since you asked me to be your wife I have been the happiest woman alive. All my life I’ve denied who I am, hiding what I feel and feeling guilty about who I’m attracted to-”

“Ness-“

Vanessa ignores her, rambling on rather quickly. “But you made me realise it’s okay to be myself. I couldn’t imagine a life without you and your family, no, our family. Everyday I look at my engagement ring and I thank my lucky stars. It’s an amazing reminder of everything we’ve came through and everything we have to look forward to. So I thought, it’s not fair I have a reminder on my finger and you don’t.”

Vanessa reaches for the box out of Charity’s hand and opens it, revealing the beautiful but simple ring. She smiles stupidly at her fiancée and then her face falls.

“Ness? Ness babe what’s wrong?” 

Vanessa sits still, staring through Charity with an indescribable expression on her face. It looks like it’s a mixture of pain, anger and complete confusion. Charity lays her hand on Vanessa’s knee which sparks her back into life.

“Ness? You gonna tell me what’s wrong or do I have to guess?! You don’t have bloody concussion do you?!”

“Oh, it’s just... Um...” Vanessa makes that weird forced laugh that she often done when Charity insulted her. “Well, I can’t really ask you to marry me since you’ve already asked me that question. So I’m not really sure what to do now. I haven’t really thought this through have I...” Her head drops and she puts her hand on her head and rubs her temple, when she feels a hand reach under her chin and lifts her head. 

“Babe. You don’t need to ask me anything. I’m all yours. So how’s about you slip that ring on my finger and we slip upstairs?” She licks her lips and leans in closer, eyes darkened with lust and filled with love. “Cause babe? That dress is gonna look amazing on my bedroom floor.” 

All Vanessa can do is nod, much the same as the first time they slept together when Charity offered her a hangover cure. She takes the ring out of the box, smiling with relief as the ring is a perfect fit on her fiancée’s finger. As soon as it slides over her knuckle, Charity pulls her in for an open mouthed kiss. As they part, they lean their heads together so their foreheads are touching. Both panting, both extremely turned on. They both jump up at the same time, again, colliding heads. 

“Jesus Ness are you trying to knock me out before you can get me to bed?” 

They burst into a fit of giggles before running in the back door and up the stairs. As soon as they reach their room, Charity closes the door behind them and pulls Vanessa closer. They kiss, greedily, as they walk towards the bed not breaking their kiss. 

Since they have all night to enjoy each other’s company, Charity can’t help but tease her fiancée a little. Vanessa’s knees buckle as she walks into the side of the bed, with Charity leaning down on top of her, straddling her once Vanessa’s back hits the mattress. Vanessa’s hands roam around her lover’s body but Charity needs it to stop if she wants this night to last. 

She grabs Vanessa’s hands, bringing them above her head and pinning them to the mattress, which elicits a gasp from below her. She moves to Vanessa’s neck, peppering her with kisses all along her jaw, collarbone and nibbling at her ear. She increases the pressure of the kisses on her neck, gently biting and sucking; knowing full well that she’ll have a reminder for the rest of the week. She carefully removes her left hand, ensuring that she has both Vanessa’s hands under control with her right hand as she brings her now free hand to cup Vanessa’s breast. 

Then, bringing her lips back to her fiancée’s she removes her hand and begins to graze down the body beneath her, rubbing her thigh as she rises the hem of her dress up. 

Vanessa’s breath hitches at the back of her throat, she can feel Charity grinning into the kiss as her fingers hover over the heat in between her lover’s legs. Just as the thinks she’s about to get some relief, Charity pulls her hand away and sits up. 

Laughing at the angry and disappointed growl from below her, Charity takes a second to look at her left hand, now brandishing a brand new ring. She smiles as the diamond shines under the dim light on their bedside table before she realises she should move her attention back to the task in hand. 

“Turn over.” 

Eager to please, Vanessa flips over onto her stomach so quickly she almost kicks Charity in the head. Now she really does think this night will end up with someone getting concussion. 

Charity pulls slowly at the zip at the back of Vanessa’s dress, kissing the newly revealed skin as she goes. Bringing the dress all the way down to the top of her knicker line, she brings her hands back up to open the clasp of Vanessa’s bra. Grabbing her hips and turning her around on her back again, she moans at the sight of her beautiful partner as the dress hangs loosely around her waist. 

Brushing her hands down Vanessa’s rib cage earning a squeal from her ticklish fiancée, she leans down again so that their chests are touching, moaning into each other’s mouths as Vanessa’s hardened nipples poke impatiently into Charity’s. Pulling the dress over her hips and throwing it beside the wardrobe, she glances over and smiles. 

“See, babe? Told you that dress would look good on my floo-“

“Shut up and kiss me Charity! I still have the receipt of that bloody ring you know so you’d better hurry up and-“

She’s interrupted by two of Charity’s fingers, pushing her knickers aside and entering her. Charity revels in the warm, wet environment her fingers have found themselves in. 

“FUCK, yes Charity. Yes.” She rolls her head back and moans, rolling her hips in the same rhythm as Charity’s fingers. With all the tension leading up to this moment it doesn’t take long for Vanessa to unravel, especially when she finds the fingers start to curl inside her with every movement. As soon as Charity’s thumb starts to circle her clit, she loses herself and comes. Hard. 

Charity waits until her breathing has calmed before taking her fingers out of her fiancée and falling on the bed beside her. With the excitement of the day, she almost begins to fall asleep until she feels the hem of her dress rising, and it doesn’t stop until it’s pulled over her head and thrown on top of Vanessa’s dress. She lifts her head up and props herself up on her elbows as she watches Vanessa lean down between her legs, placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh. She lifts her hips up to accommodate the underwear being pulled from underneath her and lets her head fall back when she feels a warm tongue slide inside her. She can’t help but moan as Vanessa’s tongue builds up a rhythm before moving her attention to her clit, licking and sucking it before sliding three fingers in. 

“FUCK Ness YES fuck that is so good. Don’t stop babe please” 

Vanessa loves when Charity begs. She loves having this much power, she loves how her body reacts to her touch, she loves how she unravels beneath her, she loves her.

As Charity orgasms she clutches Vanessa’s hair, her nails scraping into her scalp as she loses herself. Vanessa climbs up, wiping her chin as she does, and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. Exhausted, they climb up the bed and rest their heads on their pillows, turning on their side to face each other. Charity brings her left hand up to her eye level again, and smiles at her present. Her eyes widen in surprise. 

“Shit! Your present! Hang on...”


	5. Chapter 5

She leaps from bed, and runs over to the wardrobe, stretching up to reach the box she hid on top. She knew Vanessa hadn’t a hope in hell of reaching it so she knew it was safe up there. 

Vanessa giggles as her naked fiancée skips excitedly towards the bed again, before jumping on the mattress and flopping down beside her again. Vanessa gratefully accepts the box being shoved towards her, and she can’t help but smile as she opens it to find a bracelet inside, with some charms already on it. One is a sun, one is a rocket, one is a heart... with a date engraved on it? 

28/06/2020

“Umm.. Charity? What’s that date?” 

She takes her gaze from the bracelet to her fiancée, who is trying her best to look everywhere but Vanessa’s eyes. 

“Well, umm... Well I know I said at the very start, that if it’s a Mrs and Mrs White Wedding you’re after I’m so not your woman... And well, obviously that’s changed since I bloody asked you to marry me didn’t I.” 

Vanessa is getting more confused by the minute now as Charity continues to avoid eye contact and rolls her eyes.

“I know you’re worried you’ll scare me off or whatever if you mention wedding planning so I thought I’d bite the bullet.”

“Charity? Are you gonna tell me you had our wedding without me or summat?”

As she snorts, Charity’s gaze finally meets hers and her face softens. 

“Babe, I don’t even think that’s possible. But anyway, what I’m trying to say is, book that day off work. And maybe a few days after it. You know, for our honeymoon.”

Vanessa’s eyes widen and she leaps up, straddling her fiancée. She looks so excited she could burst. Similar to the way Johnny looks when he gets to see the ducks. 

“Charity Dingle are you telling me you have a date for the wedding????? OUR wedding????” She realises the last few words are more of a squeal than anything else, but she’s too excited to care.

Charity rolls her eyes before leaning up to plant a delicate kiss on her lips. “I had a talk with Harriet yesterday and we got a date that suits everyone. That is, if you still fancy becoming.... Mrs Dingle?”

At this point, Vanessa thinks she genuinely might burst from happiness at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Charity Dingle. She starts to think about who she’s going to invite and whether her and Charity will go to the same shop to get their wedding dresses... She begins to knit her eyebrows together as she realises how much they have to get done. Her thoughts are interrupted as Charity flips her over on her back and grins from ear to ear as she travels down her body, peppering kisses from her neck to her belly button. As her legs part and Charity is about to get to work with that impressive tongue of hers, she smiles and lifts her head. 

“Ness?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Babe.”

“You too Cha-“

She’s interrupted by a warm tongue grazing her clit. She’s excited to tell everyone to save the date, but it looks like that announcement is going to have to wait.


End file.
